


Isn't Murder So Much Easier Than Divorce?

by JamiesonJackson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiesonJackson/pseuds/JamiesonJackson
Summary: He ran out to join the other terrified students who were now whispering amongst themselves."I heard someone burst in and shot Mr. Harris!" one voice said."No, no, I heard that they stabbed him directly in the heart and then tried to kill the others in the classroom!" another voice chimed in.The boy chuckled to himself. They were all wrong.a.k.a. what happens when I open Notepad and write the first thing that comes into my head - which is murder, apparently.





	Isn't Murder So Much Easier Than Divorce?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I wanted to do some writing practice, but I had no idea what to write, so I opened up a notepad document, gave myself a ten minute time limit, and then wrote whatever came into my head, with no editing it until I was done. Then I let it sit on my desktop for almost a year until now when I've re-read it and decided to post it somewhere. 
> 
> This is the result.

The halls were quiet - desolate, even. With lessons going on, there was no-one out and about. No-one, that is, except one boy. He had skipped out on his Maths lesson, finding the subject boring and the teacher infuriating, and was now instead wandering the halls of the Science department. This boy, however, was not merely meandering with no purpose in mind - far from it. As he walked, he pulled out something from his pocket. It glinted in the ugly flourescent light with which the school had so unfortunately been adorned as he moved, hiding it in the palm of his hand. 

Stopping in front of a particular classroom door, he pulled up the hood on his black jumper and forced his face to become an impassive mask. He was not show any emotion if he were to succeed here. Steeling himself, he opened the door and all eyes in the classroom fell on him.

"May I help you?" he heard the confused voice of Mr. Harris say, the sound slightly muffled by the hood the boy was wearing. The boy said nothing and simply walked over to the perplexed teacher, finally allowing a hint of a smirk to appear on his face. Within seconds, the knife he had hidden was slicing cleanly across the teacher's horrifically over-tanned throat.

Screams rang out across the room as Mr. Harris clutched at the wound, attempting to salvage a few more seconds of life before he bled to death. Unfortunately for him, the Angel of Death was not so quick to ignore, and it wasn't long before he collapsed to the floor in a puddle of blood.

As quickly and silently as he'd come in, the boy left, running to the toilets to change back into the school's uniform. He had placed an 'out of order' sign on the door already, so there was no fear of anyone else entering. The student from whom he had stolen the uniform was still lying slumped over the basins; the gaping wound in his throat had long since stopped bleeding and there was now a clear view of the inner workings of his neck. The boy poked at a slightly flappy-looking piece of skin before retreating to change.

No sooner than he finished changing the irritatingly loud sound of the fire alarm bell began to ring - probably an attempt to clear everyone out and find out what was going on, he suspected - and he ran out to join the other terrified students who were now whispering amongst themselves.

"I heard someone burst in and shot Mr. Harris!" one voice said.

"No, no, I heard that they stabbed him directly in the heart and then tried to kill the others in the classroom!" another voice chimed in.

The boy chuckled to himself. They were all wrong.

The students were led out of the school and onto the football field, where panicked teachers attempted to keep all their classes together. In all the commotion, the boy managed to slip away, running into the patch of trees outlining the field. He vaulted over the fence blocking everyone in, and continued to run until he saw a shadowy figure in the distance. Said figure beckoned him over, grabbing his arm rougly as soon as he was within range.

"Is it done?" the figure hissed. Her voice was sharp and emotionless - nothing like the voice he had grown used to hearing over the long years spent in her company.

"Yes," the boy said. "No reason to worry about him anymore."

"Good." The woman chuckled, turning to the boy. "Isn't murder so much simpler than divorce?"

The boy nodded and Mrs. Harris placed her hand on his shoulder. "You did well, Caleb. Now, let's go before someone realises we're here."

"I couldn't agree more, mother."

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this at some point, but for now I'll leave it as a standalone thing.


End file.
